A cherry blossom in my broken heart
by Amy Mizu-Chan
Summary: Shaolan est à Hong Kong depuis 5 ans déjà. C'est dans sa piscine que sa mère lui fait une mauvaise surprise. De là s'ensuivront le désespoir, la tristesse et la mort... Mon premier one-shot!!


**A cherry blossom in my broken heart**

  **Disclaimer :** Mais oui, je le sais et vous le savez : Card Captor Sakura appartient à CLAMP. Donc, pas de poursuite !

  Je suis ravie de vous revoir et me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, mais cette fois, une One-shot. J'ai toujours essayé d'en produire une mais ça finissait toujours par un "à suivre..." Donc, aujourd'hui, je tente ma chance dans ce monde court pour enfin arrêter les "à suivre...". Alors, je ne vous dis plus qu'une chose: Bonne lecture et **REVIEWS SVP**, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!!!! Soyez quand même indulgents : c'est ma première one-shot.

  **PS :** cette suite est censée être celle du manga. Donc, Mei Ling (ou Meilin) est tout simplement la cousine de Shaolan et il n'y a jamais eu de fiançailles entre eux.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Je plongeais lentement dans cette piscine à cette eau si limpide et si calme. Je l'atteignais et me laissais emporter par la densité du liquide qui me remontait lentement à la surface où se trouvaient d'autres membres de ma famille. Mei Ling s'amusais avec son amie Mao Liàng et moi, je nageais lentement, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle.

  « Sakura... » murmurai-je, les yeux clos et plongeant dans les profondeurs de la piscine familiale.

  Je ne cessai point de songer à elle, chaque seconde passant laissait un souvenir de son sourire radieux, de sa voix douce, de ses yeux émeraude si tendres et de son cœur d'or si chaleureux et si fragile. Je m'approchai du rebord de l'étendue d'eau quand j'entendis Mère m'appeler de sa voix glaciale et sévère.

  « Xiao Lang!!! Viens ici immédiatement!! »

  Quand elle prenait ce ton, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Je sortis de la piscine et m'approcha de Mère, le corps bien droit et les yeux dans ses yeux. Elle dévoila sa main gantée et me donna une claque si forte que je tombai à l'eau.

  « Xiao Lang Li!!! Tu me déçois énormément!! Tu étais censé être comme ton père : distant, sérieux et droit!! Depuis que tu es revenu, tu ne fais que rêver!! Tu auras intérêt à corriger ce comportement dans les plus brefs délais!!

  - Pourquoi ne m'acceptes-tu pas tel que je suis ? demandai-je, m'accotant au rebord de la piscine.

  - Car ce n'est pas toi!! Quand tu étais encore avec nous, tu ne pensais qu'à tes études et au sort de la famille Li!! Maintenant, tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu as rencontré la Maîtresse des Sakura Cards!! Elle n'aurait jamais dû te rencontrer!!

  - Mère, je l'aime et personne ne m'empêchera de l'aimer!! hurlai-je presque pour qu'elle puisse comprendre mes sentiments.

  - NON!!! D'ailleurs, tu ne la reverras jamais ! Cette Sakura Kinomoto ne t'aime sûrement plus à l'heure qu'il est. Cela fait depuis cinq ans que tu te morfonds dans ton coin à la recherche de tes retrouvailles avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne doit pas entrer en Chine, tout comme toi au Japon. Elle est beaucoup trop puissante pour qu'elle soit ton épouse, Xiao Lang !! Il nous fallait une personne à un pouvoir équivalent au tien. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de prendre charge de tes fiançailles avec ta future femme !!

  - QUOI ? ! !

  - Tu m'as bien compris, Xiao Lang : une épouse. Elle s'appelle Mèng Jing et vos fiançailles auront lieu dans deux semaines. Sois prêt d'ici là.

  - Mère, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! ! !

  - Oh si, je le peux. Et rien ne pourra changer mon avis. »

  Mère sortit du jardin où tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Je plongeais lentement, ne voulant plus remonter tellement mon cœur était blessé : Mère l'avait pris avec trop de dureté et j'en ai plus que mal. Cela ne se cicatrisera sûrement que lorsque Sakura sera à mes côtés. Si ce sera le cas dans l'avenir...

  Je remontai à la surface et vit Mei Ling et Mao Liàng à côté, l'air plutôt inquiet. Je savais que je faisais pitié à voir. Je nageai et sortis de la piscine en direction de ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à double tour, ne voulant voir personne. Je m'approchai de l'ourson ailé qu'elle m'avait offert juste avant mon départ.

  Je versai lentement les quelques larmes qui me restaient et lâchai la peluche à la fourrure si douce qu'elle me faisait songer aux doux cheveux de la belle princesse. Je pris le téléphone et commençai à composer le numéro de Tomoyo, sachant que Mère avait coupé tout contact avec Sakura.

  « Allô ? répondit une voix féminine que je reconnaîtrai sans aucun doute.

  - Tomoyo, c'est Shaolan.

  - Ah salut ! Comment ça va ? Tu sais que nous t'attendons depuis... je crois, cinq ans, Shaolan.

  - Arrête, j'ai un grave problème. »

  Je racontai cette histoire de mariage arrangé que Mère avait concocté avec hypocrisie et méchanceté. Je tremblais des lèvres à en parler tellement le choc de ne plus revoir Sakura m'était brutal.

  « Shaolan, je suis confuse. Pourquoi un équilibre ? Sakura est la meilleure des magiciennes de tous les temps. Et aussi la plus mignonne. Je pense que si elle appartenait à votre famille, vous auriez une descendance incroyablement forte. Après tout, comment pourras-tu aimer l'autre et accepter d'avoir un enfant avec elle si tu ne peux même pas l'accepter ?

  - Moi aussi, je trouve tout ça étrange, Tomoyo. Je veux juste que tu lui parles de ces événements et de cette raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas lui parler.

  - Compte sur moi ! »

  Je raccrochai le téléphone, toujours aussi mélancolique. J'entendis des coups à la porte de Mère que je n'ouvris point. Je m'endormis au bout de quelques minutes ne rêvai que d'elle. Je songeai à ses yeux brillants comme les pures émeraudes, sa peau blanche et satinée, ses cheveux doux et ses lèvres que j'aimerai tant embrasser.

  Soudain, je me fis réveiller par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je le décrochai et entendis la respiration saccadée de Tomoyo, stressée, avec des sanglots qui me faisaient mal au cœur.

  « Tomoyo, que se passe-t-il ?

  - Sa... Sa... Sak... Sakura !

  - Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandai-je, inquiété par le ton de mon amie.

  - Elle... Elle... Elle est... Elle est morte... Shaolan, elle est morte. »

  J'entendis ses pleurs et ses sanglots qui me transperçaient le cœur : Sakura était morte...

  « Tomoyo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!! demandai-je, emporté par ma curiosité qui allait me donner un énorme coup au cœur.

  - On l'a assassinée. Et je crois que c'est par de la magie, Shaolan. J'ai retrouvé une lettre qui lui était destinée et cela venait de Ielan, ta mère. Elle avait écrit : "Ne pense plus jamais à Shaolan ou tu périras..." Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ça idiot et complèt... Shaolan, tu m'écoutes ? »

  Je n'écoutai plus, je ne pensai plus, je ne versai plus de larmes. Sakura était morte et tout cela, à cause de Mère. Je raccrochai et je sortis en direction de la salle de séjour où une foule immense s'y tenait.

  « Xiao Lang ! ! Vois-tu, j'ai préparé une réception pour annoncer tes fiançailles avec Mèng Jing. Tu ne trouves pas ça super ?

  - NON ! ! TU L'AS TUÉE TOUT ÇA POUR UNE AUTRE ! ! ! JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE ! !

  - Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! ! Voyez-vous, dit-elle à l'adresse de ses convives, Xiao Lang est un peu perturbé. Découvrir qu'il est fiancé à quelqu'un, c'est quelque chose.

  - NON ! ! Découvrir que sa mère a tué celle que j'aime, c'est plus que quelque chose ! !

  - Mme Li, vous n'avez pas... demanda une jeune fille, sûrement Mèng Jing.

  - Peut-être...

  - Écoutez, je ne me marierai pas avec quelqu'un qui, comme moi, ne souhaite pas ce mariage ! !

  - Mais attendez ! ! »

  Trop tard : tout le monde sortit, effrayé et dégoûté par l'acte de Mère. Elle se tourna vers moi et fit apparaître un fouet. Elle me battit plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai cru. Quand tout cela fut fini, je montai dans ma chambre et la verrouillai, non seulement avec les serrures, mais avec de la magie.

  Je pris l'ourson qui avait perdu sa chaleur habituelle. Je le laissai sur mon cœur et je vis mon épée sur le bureau. Je m'en approchai mais entendis les coups de Mère à la porte. C'était ma chance pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Les serrures commencèrent à fondre alors que moi, je sortais le sabre du fourreau. La magie commençait à se dissiper peu à peu. Je pris l'ourson et le mit sous mon aisselle gauche.

  La porte se défonça et j'enfonçai direct le sabre en plein cœur. Ce n'était guère douloureux car c'était le signe pour moi de me reposer. Je laissai le sang couler de plus en plus et je tenais toujours la peluche sur moi. Je m'effondrai peu à peu et finit par laisser ma vie partir et rejoindre Sakura au paradis...

  « Mère, je te déteste... Et je souhaite que tu ailles en Enfer... chienne ! »

~*~*~*~*~*

C'est pas aussi snif snif que ceux de Franny Moon mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé toute mon âme sur ce One-shot enfin réussi. **J'attends vos reviews avec une impatience sans faille.**

**Amy Mizu-Chan**


End file.
